Progress has been rapid in the exploration of alternatives for the structuring of a spcialized cancer research center in oncodevelopmental sciences. One event of decisive importance has been the move of the Foundation of a new laboratory facility on November 1, 1978, of a quality and size to accommodate the scientific and community missions envisioned in the original application. Another event has been the designation of the Foundation as the U.S. Center for the activities of the International Society for Oncodevelopmental Biology and Medicine. The challenge now is to use the 02 and 03 years of this grant: 1) to develop an orderly approach to the recruitment and balance of scientists required to pursue the scientific mission, 2) to re-evaluate the management administrative structure to meet the new specific demands and requirements, 3) to identify and meet the opportunities relative to a community health (cancer prevention) plan and 4) to organize a laboratory for the activities of the International Society and to fashion symposia and lectures to disseminate the resulting information.